In Your Debt
by Korrupted
Summary: Minako Aino is the Madam of a popular brothel in the kingdom of Landenholt called The Crystal Palace. Employer of many women, she finds herself now the reluctant owner of a very stubborn slave who resents her. Will the two women be able to put aside their differences? And are the women of The Crystal Palace all that stand between the kingdom and destruction? Eventual Mina/Mako. AU.
1. How to Trade A Life

**A/N:** ...I know, I know! Another fic? I have had been sitting on this one for ages, and I really wanted to get it out. THIS one will only be updated once a month so I can wrap up other fics before focusing more on it. Unless it proves to be very popular, then I may do two a month if inspiration strikes. This one WILL be an AU fic, and I really liked the idea of having the Senshi not be senshi for once. You know, regular people, with no powers. To clear up anything now, it's set in a medieval era fictional kingdom called Landenholt in the country Newark. Anywho, I dedicate this to all my fellow Minako/Makoto shippers. Because it really is undervalued, like Rei/Makoto.

**Warning:** This fiction contains language, violence, prostitution, brothels, fictional politics based off historical politics, slavery, and WILL contain graphic violence, war, blood, sex, lesbians, and other such stuff. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. You know, like all of my other fics because I write for adults and not kids. Okay, maybe Mistaken Gain is the one exception.

With love,  
>Korrupted<p>

_**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Which is painfully obvious since I am writing here.

* * *

><p>Minako sat with her boots propped up on her desk, the twenty five year old blonde watching the door to her office lazily, the light through the cloth covered window casting a hazy glow upon her leather bustier and orange shirt, the red bow in her golden wheat hair a lovely contrast to the tight, light tan leather trousers. She could hear a few soldiers in armor marching outside, the chatter of her girls through the thick walls of her establishment providing a rather soothing backdrop for an otherwise boring wait. Minako Aino was the owner and Madam of a bordello playfully named The Crystal Palace in the bustling little town in the shadow of the castle, her girls all varying in age from mid-teens, to late forties. Though she was rather young to be running the business, the woman had proven herself more than capable in doing so. Her thirty workers catered to a wide variety of tastes, tempting even the King and Queen to make a rare call for one of her ladies to venture to the castle to keep them company every few months. Profits were through the roof, and Minako wasn't one to skimp on allowing the workers a cut of their own takings; she only claimed thirty percent of their earnings a night, the rest she had them keep for their own desires. It would help them to save up enough to leave the trade should they choose, and though many did, some preferred staying as they knew they had a fair boss and a group of women that were like family. A firm knock sounded on the maple door, the woman tilting her head to the side; finally, that bastard was here. He had kept her waiting long enough, and she had already been forced to call upon the Town Guard once this week to attempt to track him down. "Come in." She called, her voice warm and melodic.<p>

A tall, rather masculine woman with short cropped sandy blonde hair stepped in, her blue trousers and sleeveless tunic providing good cause for many people to mistake her for a man. No, Haruka Tenoh was standing before her with a grim expression on her lips. The only few things feminine about her clothing today, Minako noticed, was the yellow ribbon that she was using as a sash, and the barest traces of eye pencil to accentuate her midnight blue eyes; Haruka at least always made some effort to look good for the patrons. "There are some guards who have something for you. It's about Toddrick." The butch woman stated.

_'Oh, great. Did he skip out of town again?'_ The woman internally fumed. "Thank you, Haruka. Send them on up." Was her only reply, the manly guard nodding before leaving once more.

Ah yes, Toddrick Balleister. Minako was a fair businesswoman to a fault, knowing that occasionally, mistakes happen. Every so often, a patron would miscount how much gold kogis or silver dimuts they had, or simply thought they had brought more than was in their purse. Minako would note it down with the name of the woman they had slept with, and the amount missing, telling them to pay her back when they could. Patrons always paid her back, usually the next time they visited, sending up a servant if they were unable, typically with a handsome tip for the woman that they hadn't been able to properly pay. She would then cross the name off to show that their debt was cleared, and that would be that. But Toddrick had gotten into a bad habit of shorting her girls, his debt mounting until two weeks ago when Minako had refused him entry into her establishment, demanding him to pay his tab if he wanted to ever set foot in there again. A week had gone by with not even a copper pence returned to her, and so she went to the local magistrate for help in debt collection. And now, here she was; grumbling about how the vagrant likely had left the city and stiffed her girls. If she ever found him, she would skin him alive. NOBODY messed with her girls.

The door was opened again by Haruka, and three guards entered with none other than Toddrick Balleister between them, the man looking uncomfortable wearing iron shackles. A coy smile spread across her lips in glee, her hands folded on her stomach. "Well, well. This is something I hadn't been expecting, but I am very glad of. My thanks for your work, gentlemen. The Magistrate has your reward pay when we are done here." Her ocean blue gaze was sharp as it fell upon the middle aged thatcher, her smile dangerous. "And as for you, Toddrick, you owe both myself and my girls three hundred gold kogis, seventy four silver dimuts, and twelve copper pence. Now, you can either pay me in money and property, or you will be sent to prison, and I will claim everything you own. Your choice."

The man looked at the young woman nervously, extracting his money purse to throw the leather pouch on the desk. The _clunck_ of it's landing told of it being heavy, and so Minako delicately set her feet aside to open it, counting out the gold and silver. The amount of kogis in the purse was shocking; if he had so much money, why hadn't he just paid her and avoided this whole issue? But something about the coins felt... off. The metal didn't feel quite right, and for as long as she could remember, Minako had always had an uncanny knowledge of metals. Extracting a dagger from her left boot, Minako cut a shallow nick into the surface of one of the kogis, the material still gold. She frowned, but on a whim, cut it just a bit deeper to reveal copper and iron below.

Minako threw the counterfeit coin onto the table and stood, completely disgusted. He was trying to pay her in fake coins? She, who the castle would call upon if they questioned a metal? It was pathetic, and it only served to infuriate her. "Counterfeiting coins is a crime, Toddrick. One that is punished by death. Guards, inform the Royal Clerk to inspect his holdings for more fakes, and get this idiot to the Magistrate for questioning. Sell off his property and I will take the profits to pay back his debt." She half-snarled, the now exposed criminal terrified.

"I have servants! Good, strong boys that can be of use to you! Please, show mercy!" He pleaded, being harshly pushed and dragged back to the door.

"I have no use for male servants. They will be likely either freed, or find employment elsewhere." Was her simple reply as she turned towards the covered window. Though she did hate how some may be put to death if they were untamed, or what have you.

"A slave! I have a female slave!"

Minako whirled around, holding up her hand to halt the guards. "Wait." Her gaze hardened. "What do you mean? I thought purchasing slaves was illegal." Now she was concerned for the safety of whatever poor soul might have been purchased by this man.

"Only if purchased within the inner cloister of the castle, Madam Aino." One of the soldiers supplied.

"Exactly! She's very, very unruly. Too stubborn to be a servant, and too volatile to be a whore for me." Minako's left eyelid twitched at his words. "She'll surely be killed if I am imprisoned. Take her in exchange for my debt."

He was playing on her good heart, and she knew it, trying to trade a life for a life. However, she wasn't going to fall for it as he was planning. "Oh, no. I think you forget that all of your property is already mine. Guards, help this fool bring me the girl, and then take him to the Magistrate. Good day." She stated with a harsh finality that made Toddrick go pale.

The now begging man and his fake coins were removed by the guards, Minako sitting back into her chair with a heavy sigh. Servants had some rights, slaves had none. If a servant was found to be evil, murderous, or a thief, only then could they be put to death. A slave, however, could be killed on a whim should their master desire. If what Toddrick said was true, and she was unruly, the businesswoman was certain that the girl would be put to death if she wasn't taken in here. The door opened as a woman with deep purple hair and amethyst eyes poked her head in. "Hey, what was all that about?" Rei Hino asked, clearly confused.

"Rei, could you come in for a bit? I need some advice." The blonde requested, watching as the former shrine maiden entered.

Rei wore a red skirt that resembled a pair of Eastern hakima, her top a white kimono styled with a low neckline that gave a tantalizing tease of her decently sized bust. Her hair was long, free flowing, like a cascade of twilight purple ink against her pale skin. Her demeanor was elegant, mysterious, slightly aloof at times. Minako to this day had no idea why she had left behind the life of a shrine maiden, but the former miko was one of her most valued friends as well as one of her best workers. Rei sat gracefully, her eyes trained on the suddenly exhausted face of her employer moments before it hit the desktop with a soft _whunk!_ of impact. "Was it that bad?" The woman inquired in a somewhat humored voice, a groan the reply.

"Toddrick tried to repay his debt with forged coins. I told the guards to take him to the Magistrate for questioning in case he isn't alone in it." Another moan of irritation. "Since I legally seized all of his property for compensation... I also now am the owner of his female slave."

Violet eyes blinked twice. "I thought you hated slavery." She simply stated, her face neutral.

Minako's head raised off of the wooden desk to huff softly. "I do, but Toddrick said she was really, really stubborn. You know she would be killed if that's true. And since it's still illegal to free slaves without the proper protocols, and hearing, and biased evidence, I really didn't have a choice. I mean, they're bringing her here shortly, so I can see if what he said was true and go from there."

"So, what did you need my advice on?"

"Did I do the right thing?" Was the simple question.

For several moments, the raven haired woman thought, picking over all that she had been told. She knew Minako was a fair woman, the holder of a heart of gold, but she was uncertain if owning a slave would have a negative impact on her. Would she become arrogant with power as some did, or remain that same woman she always had been? Rei couldn't be sure. "Well, you are trying to save her life. If I know you well enough, you wouldn't just own a slave for anything less than something like this. But the right choice in the long run? I don't know. I suppose only time will tell." She giggled softly. "This may have been better for Setsuna to have answered than me, Mina."

The lop-sided grin on the blonde's feature grew. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Does our little Princess have her favorite patron today?"

The most prominent woman in her employ was Serenity Tsukino, the somewhat childish blonde twenty three year old with a startlingly large love of ice cream. Her room was decked out in various shades of pink, so much so that Haruka once stated that it had been like "Walking into a vagina". However, patrons flocked to her, and she had attracted the eye of even Prince Endymion to seek whenever he was lonely. Some days, he would stop by just to spend time with her without the intent of sex, enjoying her company as a much needed change from the pressures of palace life. His affections had gained Serenity the playful title of Princess Serenity, the other girls using it as a light tease or just decided that it suited her. "No, he has training, she said. Ami had asked earlier. But, I do have General Jadeite arriving in a few more bells. I should get his tea set aside so I can prepare it." Rei informed her boss, standing with a shy smile. "But, I can have Haruka come in just in case you need a guard here."

Minako beamed at her friend's concern, highly grateful. "That would be fantastic. Thank you, Rei. Have fun with your patron!" The Madam teased, gaining a blush from the other woman before she left.

Within a few minutes, the butch in-house guard was in front of her again, a scimitar strapped to her hip. Haruka was first and foremost a guard to keep the girls safe, and occasionally she also worked a few of the female patrons. One of her highest returning patrons was the Duchess Michiru Kaioh, the aqua haired woman visiting the bordello at least once a week to request the services of the woman. The sandy blonde in question was currently sitting on the edge of her desk as the sounds of guards returned to the halls, the rest of her establishment deathly silent as the door was opened again. Between three guards was now a tall woman where Minako had expected a child, red-tinted brunette hair a bit grungy and tied back, sun kissed tan skin dirty and bruised in places, a few red marks freshly showing a recent scuffle. Her emerald eyes glared at the floor, her arms tightly crossed under an impressive bust. The woman wore a dirty cotton dress that looked dark grey with grime, the iron chain-less shackles that were on her wrists clearly never having been removed while she had been in Toddrick's hold, the iron collar around her throat looked uncomfortable at best. And yet, it seemed that her spirit was still present and alive like a rabid tiger locked in a cage. It was as if she was an untamable force of nature; she could be bound and chained, but she would never be broken. The green eyes were full of anger, confusion, and fear, her posture agitated and on guard.

Minako's stomach turned and her heart broke for the girl, her mouth as dry as the wastelands to the far south at the sight before her. First things first, though. "What happened to her?" She finally croaked out. Minako could sense pity radiating from Haruka as well, both of them presented with visual reminders of why they personally hated slavery.

"Toddrick was rough with her when he brought her from her room, and the slave didn't take kindly to him." A tiny smirk was on his lips. "She broke his nose and hand."

"Served the bastard right..." The brunette grumbled irritably, not looking up from the spot on the floor she had deemed worthy of her glares.

The woman's voice was a bit on the rough side, but still pretty. "Guards? Remove those damn shackles. Please." Minako said in a voice that shook slightly.

One of them stiffened visibly. "Madam Aino, you know it is illegal for a slave to go about without at least a collar and wrist shackles." The other guards nodded. "She must keep them-"

"Then I will have new ones made! Get those iron monstrosities off of her! Can't you see they're too tight?!" Minako all but bellowed, her right hand reaching for her hip that currently was void of the whip she typically carried there. _"Remove them, Gods damn you!"_

Slowly, as if they clearly hated each motion they made, one of the guards pulled out a ring filled with various thin keys, looking for the skeleton key that had been made to fit these particular restraints, the other two watching the still silent but wary slave between them. After locating the proper key and the other two instructing the slave in harsh tones to hold her arms out before her, the key guard unlocked the cuff on her left wrist, the heavy item dropping away to show skin that was paler than the rest, though a raw red from the item that had encased it for an unknown length of time. The right cuff fell away next, then one of them grabbed the long, tied back, auburn locks and yanked her head forwards, earning a loud hiss of pain from the woman as she dropped to her hands and knees.

"Hey!" Haruka protested, her hand going to the hilt of her sword on instinct, ready to fight the guards for the uncalled for cruelty.

"Do you want the damn collar off the slave, or not?" The key guard snarled, Minako wanting to strangle the three men.

"Fine." Was the livid reply by the blonde businesswoman, her ocean eyes filled with rage at the treatment of the woman. _'They don't see her as a human, just property with a gender.'_ She had to remind herself. While she, Haruka, and many other people hated slavery, many others saw it as either a great way to control the spoils of war gained from other countries, or a necessary evil that was the only way to ensure labor was handled.

With a cold detachment, the collar was unlocked and dropped to the floor, the hand that held her hair shoving her face towards the wooden beams below before the guards righted themselves. "I've been tossed around harder by corpses." The brunette spat with a furious gleam in her eyes, slowly standing as well, the dark red ring from the collar clearly visible to the other two women.

_'Well, I can see Toddrick certainly wasn't joking when he said she was unruly. She would be executed in a moment if she was looked over for reselling!'_ Minako wondered, secretly admiring the stubborn woman for her spirit. "If it bothers you that much, then once we are through here, send for the goldsmith for me. That way I can get new ones for her." Her blue gaze softened as they fell to her new charge, trying to calm herself for her sake. "My name is Minako Aino. Do you know why you are here?"

"Because that prick had a debt he couldn't pay, and so you claimed his property for compensation. And since I classify as property, here I am like a fucking rug." A sharp back-hand from one of the guards send her reeling, but she didn't fall.

"You will address your master with respect!" He demanded, the woman looking at him in hatred, her hand holding the right side of her face, tears running from her eyes silently from pain.

_"That will do, Guardsman."_ Minako growled in a deadly tone, shaking in rage. After a few deep breaths, she addressed the brunette again. "But yes, I suppose that is a very honest and blunt way to put it. You are now my... slave." The word left a foul taste in her mouth, like sour milk. "What is your name?"

"Makoto Kino." Was the reply.

"Well, Makoto, I think it's safe to say that Toddrick did hit you judging by your bruises." The slave half snorted. "But, I must ask, had he ever... Forced himself onto you?"

Makoto stiffened, her jaw clenched as she remained silent for a few moments. "Yes. He drugged me so I wouldn't fight back. I kicked his ass when I could properly move again. Small victory." Was the tense reply.

The bordello owner inhaled through her nose sharply, finally stating, "Guards, add rape to his list of charges."

"Madam Aino, she's a slave. It's not rape."

"Then destruction of personal property for Heildar's sake!" She roared, the men properly shocked at her reaction. "If Makoto is my slave, and he has injured her, then I have the right to add this charge on! Even that damn law states that it's not bound to a time frame for me to file it! Now, get your sorry asses to the Magistrate, add that charge, and then send me the goldsmith. _AM I FUCKING CLEAR?!_"

Sheepishly, the men nodded, shuffling uncomfortably before her as they swiftly walked out, leaving the guarded looking brunette to watch the fuming blonde and the guard that she couldn't decide if it was a male or female. "I... I apologize for losing my temper like that, Makoto." Minako spoke in a voice rough with fading anger. "I am simply opposed to slavery, and now find myself in this position."

The tall woman was watching them with distrust in her eyes, uncomfortable. "Are you going to have me be one of your whores?" Makoto asked in a cold voice.

"We prefer the term 'workers'. But no, you will not be one of the workers here." The owner of the building stated evenly.

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

Minako blinked, suddenly unsure of the answer herself. "To be honest, I'm not sure yet. I suppose a General Staff member would do. Sit, please. I'm sure you're tired. We have a bit of a wait before the smith will be here, I can assure you."

Makoto warily looked around an spotted a chair, eyeing the item suspiciously. She hadn't been a slave too terribly long in the scheme of things, but she was not used to kindness from a slave owner. She hated this woman and her kindness, all she was to her was another person who would boss her around and try to make her knuckle under. This Minako Aino was just another asshole for her to deal with, was it too much to ask for the freedom that had been ripped away from her? Apparently, it was. However, she sat down, finding the guard offering her a cup of water. "Here." The guard stated, the voice not helping the tall slave to figure out the gender.

She took the cup with a nod of thanks, filing away the fact that the armed guard was a good two or so inches taller than herself at five foot eight, while her new 'master' was at least three inches shorter. She took a slow sip, using it to think about her new situation. Makoto was now in a whore house, owned by none other than the Madam, and though she seemed kind at the moment, she wasn't holding her breath for that to last. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she had missed the taller blond asking her something until Minako called her name. "Huh?"

"Harkua was asking you if were hungry. She was going to see if Arianna had anything in the kitchens ready."

Now that she knew the gender, Makoto could clearly see the feminine features of the tall blonde, unsure of how she had missed them before. "Yeah, I could eat." Was her quiet response.

With a smile, Haruka left, leaving the two other women alone in the room. Makoto could run, she knew it. She could take off right now and be out the door before anyone could stop her. But then what? Everyone would take one look at her and know she was a runaway slave. She would be either returned after a severe beating, or executed. Or both, and some days it would be hard to tell which order it would happen in. And so, Makoto stayed in her seat as the smaller woman started talking again. "You'll be given a room of your own. After the goldsmith is done, I will inform the girls about you and set down some rules. I am sorry that you are a slave, and I truly wish that we didn't have to do this, but it was I claim you, or you would be looked over to be resold." The woman rubbed her temple. "And to be honest, your attitude would get you killed in a heartbeat. Haruka will also be bringing up some clothes for you to wear after a bath. So, I guess welcome to The Crystal Palace."


	2. Almost Marked

**A/N:** Time for the second chapter! WOOT! As promised, I have the upload for all y'all and I hope it is enjoyed. Don't forget to leave reviews if you enjoy this fic, as the more of a response I get, the higher of a priority it is for me to work on.

**Warning:** This chapter contains language, slave dealings, general anger from a very stubborn woman, references to prostitution, slave abuse, mentions of slave abuse, and mildly suggestive content.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout Outs-**

Casere: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter too!

thundercrash: I liked having Haruka as just barely showing that yes, she WAS a female, but Usagi just going WAY overboard with the color pink. I personally, can't stand the color if it's not paired with black, and a room of all pink does make me cringe and vocalize that I feel like I am walking into someone's lady-bits. There will be other references to the original universe in the fic. Good luck finding all of the Easter eggs, and I hope you continue to enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Trust me. 

* * *

><p>When the door opened again, Makoto was halfway through the stew that Haruka had brought up for her, greedily eating as if she hadn't had a proper meal in many days. A middle aged man with a very wild beard and clear brown eyes entered, his sweaty hair cropped short. His clothing was simple; cotton trousers and a white tunic, a leather apron over both, black boots over his feet, and leather bracers about his wrists. The goldsmith had a small satchel with him, looking from the girl who was obviously the slave he was called to craft new slave bands for, to the blonde he knew very well. "Ah, Madam Aino! I see you've finally gotten yourself a slave." He didn't miss the glare the green eyed female cast him. "I would have thought you would have sent for the blacksmith instead of me, however."<p>

Minako wanted nothing more than to shake the metal worker by his collar until his brain was rattling inside of his skull, but she needed that idiotic lump between his ears whether Travis Freeman knew it or not. He was a regular patron of the bar portion below, where men and some women would go to drink and flirt with her staff, Elizabeth serving up beverages to the lusty patrons to help loosen tongues. If being a seller of pleasure was her bread and butter, then being a collector of information was her side job. Rei and Ami could play the part of an innocent, easily impressed girl, both of them her best informants on gathering anything that might be of help to the King and Queen. Typically, she would send her information through Haruka, or the Magistrate, but on the rare occasions when a member of the court would call one of her girls to the castle, Minako would send a sealed scroll with her to leave at the dead-drop location. The goldsmith had a nasty habit of eavesdropping on people he passed, or were in his shop, and an even nastier one of repeating it to the bookish bluenette after a few mugs of ale and two small drinks of clear liquor she called, 'Crystal Shine'. Therefore, Minako was unable to throttle the man where he stood. "No, I asked for you as I know you are one of the best in precious metals." Her gaze softened as she looked at the grumbling woman who looked ready to punch Travis. "What metals do you have to make... You know... Sl-slave cuffs with?" That word still left her with a foul taste in her mouth, only now it burned like bile.

He opened his satchel and retrieved a few blank rounds of metals; white gold, a shockingly clean looking iron, polished steel, yellow gold, and platinum to place on the desk between them. "Traditionally, iron is used since it is durable, but I suppose that with your trade it would look rather unsightly. So, this is a light toned, clean iron I use. It's bright enough to look nice, but strong enough to support the use of chains should they get out of hand and require discipline."

Minako wanted to be sick with how casually he spoke about shackling people, even with Makoto in the room, glaring at him in ways that told the blonde that she was likely plotting out a very graphic death for him in her mind. But he then pointed at the polished steel and went on. "This is my best steel alloy. Very strong, very clean, good for slaves who are allergic to some of the more impure metals if you don't want to spoil their good looks for a few weeks." His eyes turned to the seething emerald eyed woman, glancing her over once. "Yours seems fairly attractive. Very tall, good shape, large bust." His attention returned to the slightly green-tinted brothel owner. "It would be a good option as it still allows you the ability to chain a slave to the wall, floor, or even a post to be beaten should they forget their place."

He then pointed at the finer metals. "These would have to be mixed with steel or iron for more support, but it would only be to keep it from softening and losing shape. These are more ornamental than the ones I've just shown you, and obviously far more expensive." Travis stroked his beard and tilted his head. "Which did you wish me to use?"

It was difficult for the blue eyed female to stand, sinking into her chair as the realization that she really was about to commission a slave's collar and wrist shackles to force onto another human. After a few moments, her gaze flicked to her furious looking charge, beckoning her over. "Makoto? Which one would you prefer? I mean, you will be the one in them, so I would like your input." Minako wanted the poor female to be as comfortable as possible.

An auburn eyebrow arched at the words, coming only a little closer to get a better look at the options. "Well..." She began. "The iron it uncomfortable, and it rusts far too easy. The steel is really painful after a few days. It cuts into your wrists a _lot._" Verdant hues flicked from precious metal to precious metal. "Yellow gold might be best. It's not as pricey as white or platinum, but still would be more comfortable." Her gaze narrowed as she looked the goldsmith in the eyes, having felt his own gaze on her body. "And before you ask it, I am _not_ being assigned whore duties. So, stop undressing me with your eyes, you bastard."

Travis turned a respectable red hue at her words, half out of fury, and half at her accurately calling him out. "Madam Aino, you would do well to teach your_ slave_ some manners. Disrespecting her_ betters_ is asking for a proper beating." His voice was dark with rage, his eyes cold with hate. All of his powerful muscles were tense, like a serpent coiled and poised to strike.

However, Makoto didn't back down. Though the male stood a good few inches above her, clearly stronger, and not partially starved, the auburn haired woman clenched her fists, scoffing at his words. "That's rich, coming from you, _Freeman._" She pointed at his wrist guards and then neck. "What, did you get those scars shaving? Don't think that you're too good to treat me like a fucking human just because you got freed. I'm not stupid, but clearly, you a- _Oooofff!_"

The smith lost his temper, punching the slave hard in the stomach. Makoto double over, dropping to her knees as her arms folded over the place of impact. A soft retching started up as the blow caused her to heave, the reddish brown haired female trying to hold down her first meal in days as her body tried to violently reject it, her frame shuddering from the struggle. Minako, however, grabbed the dagger from her desk as she stood, throwing it to narrowly miss his neck on purpose, her cerulean eyes alight in fury. "Don't you_ EVER_ strike any of _MY_ girls again. _Do I make myself clear?_" Her words were cold, deadly, holding the promise of pain and horrible injuries that could be inflicted.

Travis' face was still twitching with his anger, but he jerkily nodded. "Which metal do you want me to use, Madam?" He half snarled from left over rage.

The blonde closed her eyes, hating the choice she had to make. "Gold. Yellow gold would work best." She finally stated, loathing ever syllable that flowed through her lips.

The smith nodded as Makoto shakily got to her feet, her left arm still holding her stomach. "Very well. Now, all that's left is the branding. Do you have one with a seal symbol ready, or shall I prepare a quick brand here?"

Minako's eyes snapped open and up at him, her mouth agape as cold horror spread through her body. "A... A_ WHAT?!_" She half yelped, looking at Makoto then back to the smith. "You can't be serious!"

"According to the law, all slaves must bear the symbol of their master upon them. It's to show who can right fully claim them as property. Any old brands are erased by the Magistrate's own armorer by using a square blank to cover the former symbol up." He simply stated.

Makoto glowered at the floor, her lips in an open snarl. "I don't have brands. None of the other three assholes wanted to mark up their 'pretty little slave girl' with one."

"Excellent. Saves us time. So, do you have a branding iron or not?"

Minako could feel bile rising in her throat, wanting so desperately to vomit. "I... I don't have a branding iron..." This was utterly barbaric. "All I have are my letter seals..." She was dazed from everything, the smith taking up one of the seals and studying the symbol there.

To his great amusement, he saw the two letters M.A with the symbol for the planet of Venus placed below them. "This symbol should do. It's easily traced to you as master." He rummaged through his satchel again, finding a circle and small equal armed cross attached to metal rods, wrapping a thick leather thong around them to create a handle.

In a haze, Minako watched as he shoved the brand into her fireplace, Travis then grabbing Makoto by her hair and throwing her face down to the floor. The brunette didn't surrender, her nails tearing at his hands as she tried to climb back to her feet, growling with hate and adrenaline. It was clear that her fighting spirit had been another reason why she had gone unbranded, her emerald hues brimming with resentment and resistance. However, she was over-powered, Travis using his foot to apply pressure to the small of her back, one hand grasping the handle of the branding iron as the other tore the back of the filthy dress, exposing the dirty, tan, whip lash scarred surface he was about to disfigure. Makoto was struggling still, trying to sink into the floor and escape the iron that was close enough for her to feel the heat of the glowing symbol, a low, growling whimper of worry escaping her throat. Suddenly, Minako snapped out of the trance. _"Wait! Don't brand her!"_ She shouted, panting as her form shook.

The goldsmith narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the businesswoman once more. "All slaves must carry the marks of their master. It is the _law._" He spoke in a voice thick with cold hate, as if enraged by the prospect that this stubborn, unruly slave may escape the fate he himself had been forced to endure.

"Then embellish her shackles with the symbols! Just, please! She'll have the mark, but I am begging you, don't brand her." The blonde pleaded.

The hulking man scowled at the slave under his foot, his upper lip curled into a snarl. "Very well, Madam Aino." He found a small bucket of water and shoved the orange hot iron into it, a _fwooosh!_ of steam rising as he moved away from the brunette. "But your slave had best learn some manners. Next time, I may not be so easily swayed."

Makoto was livid but silent as she slowly rose from the floor, holding her clothing to keep it from falling from her body as she backed herself into a corner, her eyes darting between the goldsmith and the blonde. Minako was trembling harshly as she sat back down, Travis removing three golden items from his bag. "These are temporary shackles." He stated, showing the plain rolled yellow gold collar and wrist bindings. "I will have your order ready in two days."

Walking over to the seething slave swiftly, he moved to yank one hand free of her body at a time to fasten on a shackle, yanking her head forwards to roughly fix on her collar before pushing her away by his grasp. "That will be five hundred ten kogis, and twenty dimuts."

The whip wielder had to bite back her outburst of how costly the items were, but considering that he hadn't branded her even after Makoto insulted him, she kept quiet. She turned towards her lock box, retrieving the key from her hip to open the safe and remove a three leather pouches. Each one with a gold thread contained two hundred kogis, handing them all over to him. "My thanks for not branding her. Truly, Travis." The blonde told him in a soft voice.

Travis took the bags and set them next to his satchel, placing a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "Minako, I worry about you. Especially with a slave that spirited." His eyes flickered over to the woman who was hunkered in the corner again, her right fist gripped tightly with her left hand holding her torn dress up as the gold shackles glowed slightly from the light of the fire. "If she hurts you, or your girls, promise me you will fetch myself or the Magistrate. Please, Minako."

The woman smiled sadly at him. This was probably her favorite side to the goldsmith; the side that cared about all of the women who were living in The Crystal Palace. He might be an imbecile and a brute, but the man did worry about them. "Travis, you know Haruka, Setsuna, and Elizabeth are all very capable guards, and I am not weak either. But yes, I promise. Now, please, may I speak to Makoto alone?"

He nodded and collected his things, pausing to glare warningly at the slave only to have another hate filled snarl cast upon him before leaving. Minako looked at the auburn haired woman in cautious worry, a timid smile on her lips. "We do need to work on manners. If you mouth off to the wrong person, they'll kill you." The bordello owner mentioned.

"Why did you stop him from branding me?"

The woman tilted her head, clearly confused. "Why in the name of the _Gods_ would I have let him brand you? That's utterly barbaric. It's bad enough that I have to force you to wear those damn things." She gestured at the wrist and neck restraints, the rings on each of the three gold accessories clearly marking her as a slave. "But, to brand you like cattle? That would be unforgivable."

Makoto frowned deeply, her green eyes like emerald slits. "Can I get a bath and clothes yet? I feel disgusting already, and I'm practically half naked." She grumbled, Minako arching her eyebrow.

"Of course. Please, come with me. I'll take you to your room."

The taller woman held her dirty, torn clothing about herself carefully to keep it from slipping off of her thin form, the old scars on her back somewhat exposed as she followed the blonde out and into the hallway. Curious eyes of various colors watched her, her expression growing more annoyed by the second as she heard whispers of the golden slave restraints. She nearly walked into Minako when the woman halted, opening a door for her to a room. "This is where you will be living. My room is the one on the top floor, so please come to me if you need anything." She stood aside to allow her new charge entry. "Haruka probably set your new clothes on your bed. If you have a particular style you want, tell me so I can have the tailor make you them."

The silent woman walked in, taking in the simple room, large bed, standard furnishings, beauty table, mirror, and few chairs. Sure enough, there was a stack of clothing on the bed for her, but she gazed at the uncomfortable looking woman who she was now forced to serve, her new 'master' that she would do her best to infuriate and annoy. This woman would rue the day she had chosen to keep her as a slave. "I... I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, but I hope you'll come to like it here." Makoto internally scoffed, her expression disgusted. "So, enjoy your bath. I will talk to the girls while you are cleaning up."

Slowly, as if unsure what she was supposed to do, the blue eyed brothel owner left, shutting the door behind her. Makoto released her death-grip on her tattered dress and it slid to the floor, exposing her dirty, too thin body, the many whip scars on her back, the many bruises and red marks from the scuffles in the last day and a half. She lifted her hands to glare at the pretty gold shackles in pure contempt, turning in anger to snatch up her clothing to locate the attached washroom that had strange oil lights that seemed to brighten when she entered; what kinds of mages had she employed to produce this effect? Though she would never admit it, the woman was highly impressed by the fact that the blonde had paid likely thousands of kogis just to get indoor plumbing, Makoto starting the water up for her bath. She nervously glanced at the various soaking oils and salts, settling on one that smelled of roses and adding it to the warm water. The narrow window let in the light to the washroom as she shut off the tap and slipped into the first luxury she had had in several years, sighing happily as the warm water soothed her sore body. As much as she hated her new confines, her new situation, and her new master, the green eyed woman had to admit that it certainly could be worse.


	3. Learning the Ropes

**A/N:** So, here is the third chapter! I had to fight myself not to upload this too early, but I managed it. Super happy with how this is turning out. After this chapter, things will have time skips every so often. GODS, I love cynical and angry Makoto so damn much. I thought it would be interesting to put an actual historical law on slavery at the start of each chapter, just so everyone can see what the history of humanity had to say about slaves.

A note on names: You may notice that some people have the English dub names, and others have the Japanese names, but one or two actually have the Japanese first name and the English last name. Why? Because it actually fits well for some reason.

**Warning:** Contains slavery laws, slave abuse, violence, slavery, language, prostitution, and Ami making a very crude joke. *gasp* I know! She cracks a naughty line!

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs-**

elusivek: Ah, yes. Those horrible hearings to free slaves. Biased, and honestly a bit on the unfair side. However, in this world if the owner doesn't put the slave up for a hearing, then they remain slaves unless they purchase their own freedom. Which, if they are never paid anything, is impossible, and the magistrates can increase the costs of freedom based on how the slaves act/if they are in a pissy mood. Welcome to how shitty life could be for slaves. It was unfair and cruel.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON NOR THE CHARACTERS. Because if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing on fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

><p><em>A <strong>slave<strong> may be defined as:_  
><em>One whose mother was a slave.<br>One who has been captured in battle.  
>One who has sold himherself to pay a debt.  
><em>  
><strong><em>- Romano-Byzantine law.<br>_**

* * *

><p>Minako stood at the balcony that looked down over the main area of her establishment, seeing a few patrons already milling about. Duchess Micihru Kaioh seemed to be flirting with Ami this time, the shy looking bluenette clothed in a very modest and understated dress that ended mid-calf, blues, golds, and other soft tones covering the satin surface, a pair of leather sandles on her feet. Haruka was busy with a rather flustered young woman who had to be new, offering her a drink that Elizabeth poured with a suave flourish. Michiru leaned in and kissed the shorter woman on her cheek affectionately, a playful blush settled on the young healer's pale face. The blonde woman grinned at the women below her, seeing a few men sitting at tables, other women tempting them, enticing them. The general Jadeite Metiska was blushing deeply as Rei leaned in to whisper something into his ear, taking a quick sip of his tea as an opportunity to collect himself. Oh how she wanted to tease the former miko over how impish she was with him.<p>

Still, she had to set down rules regarding her newest addition to her humble abode and place of business. With a soft sigh, she strode along the floor and down the stairs, clearing her throat loudly when she was halfway down them and halting, waiting for all eyes to find her. The silence was suddenly crushing her, but she began. "Good afternoon. I just wanted to thank you for coming to The Crystal Palace for some lovely women and lively entertainment. And the music isn't half bad either." There was a bit of laughter, the woman pressing on. "Also, I do have an announcement. Today, I have gained a new member to my staff. Makoto Kino is a new woman here, and I do hope that everyone helps make her feel welcomed." There were a few inappropriate murmurs. "However, she will _NOT_ be one of my working girls. Makoto will be a member of my general staff, and any inappropriate advances made towards her will be met with the same response as if someone tries to force one of my girls to do something they don't wish to do."

Setsuna arched her eyebrow at a middle aged woman who scoffed, tapping her spear on the wooden floor to silence her. After she gave her younger employer a nod, the whip wielder continued. "So, please, just keep that in mind. I really don't want anyone to have to be kicked out for breaking rules. Anyways, enjoy your time!" She finished, casting a wave as she finished descending the stairs, joining the gaggle of patrons and women.

Serenity crossed over to her side as she walked into the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in her hand as her blue eyes searched Minako's. "Mina, that's the slave we saw, right? The woman who was brought in here earlier? Is she okay?" The pigtailed blonde questioned.

The bordello owner cast a weary smile, nodding. "Yeah, that's Makoto. She's getting cleaned up now." Ocean blue hues darkened. "But, she is so _stubborn_, and crass, and I swear she's going to get herself into trouble." The memory of Travis losing his temper and striking the tall woman to cause her to crumble to the floor resurfaced. "I really don't like this whole slavery thing. And what's worse is I now have one!"

Serenity watched her boss sit down hard, sighing heavily. She had been working for the blonde about five years now, and respected the woman greatly for her honesty, loyalty, and watchful eye. The brothel worker sat next to Minako and continued eating, knowing that there was more that would be said. "She's so angry, and she hates me, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I mean, a large part of the kingdom would say for me to beat or whip her, but I refuse to do that. I just... I wish I knew what the hell I was doing."

The young prostitute tilted her head thoughtfully, the spoon in her mouth still as her sky blue eyes narrowed. It wasn't often Minako was this unsure, but the woman also had a heart of gold, and this was against everything she stood for. "Mehbeh ewe sthould haph her mwet sthom oph the gilhs..." She muttered around the ice cream and utensil still in her mouth, garnering a withering glance from the other blonde before retrying. "Maybe you should have her meet some of the girls. I mean, she will be living with us, and working around us. Perhaps that could help her adjust and be less... Hate-y about things?"

The whip wielder had to admit that it was fairly sound advice, nodding absently in agreement. Maybe after the woman was done with her bath, then she would have her start meeting some of the other girls. However, she still had to figure out duties for Makoto to do as general staff. Obviously, running errands within reason would be one, maybe also running guard duty? Minako thought against it; after seeing her temper thus far, she feared the busty slave would haul off and pummel a patron to near death if one so much as slighted her. Cooking was also nixed, as the idea of putting the woman in close proximity of blades made Minako concerned even more. So, for now she would run errands and help her with the upkeep of the brothel. "Earth to Minako..."

Minako jumped slightly as she found a spoon waved a scant inch in front of her face, leaning back swiftly. "What is it, Serenity?" She responded irritably.

"I said that General Kunzite informed me that the Prince just called for me and I require an escort to the castle. Think Makoto might be a good choice?"

The woman blinked a few times, mulling over the option in her mind. She would need to send someone to accompany them both as Makoto was unbranded, but it didn't sound like a horrible prospect. In fact, she already had the perfect guard in mind. "I'll have Luna escort the both of you. And keep an eye on her. Go get yourself ready, _Princess._" The madam teased.

Serenity squealed happily and hugged her employer, rushing off to get herself presentable for the prince while Minako stood far more slowly. It had been a good twenty minutes and it seemed that Makoto was still holed up in her room, the businesswoman sighing as her blue eyes turned to the stairs, moving towards it as her mind whirled swiftly. Was she okay? Did the girl try to run? Had she injured herself? Her mind was jumping to all sorts of horrible conclusions as she climbed upwards, finally knocking on the woman's door. "Makoto? Is everything alright?" She called, growing concerned.

When there was no answer from her charge, the anxious blonde tried the knob to find it unlocked, cautiously edging into the room. Ocean blue eyes spied the old clothing on the floor, noting the dim lights from the washroom and wandering closer, smelling the perfum of roses wafting from there to her nose; it wasn't used by many of the girls, so she knew exactly which one it was. She peered in through the doorway, seeing the auburn haired woman laying in the tub, submerged up to just past her ears, her eyes closed peacefully. The shifting bubbles told her that her charge was alive and well, enjoying what was likely her first decent bath in months, walking closer to lean over the water filled object. "Hey. Hey, Makoto?" She questioned, gently touching Makoto's shoulder.

Emerald green eyes snapped open in an instant, the tall figure surging up to grip the offending hand and twist it behind the blonde's back as the other gripped the pale throat, pressing her rather unwilling master's back and twisted arm against the stone wall with an expression of fury, hate, and calculating cunning. Minako gasped and struggled against the painfully iron hold, unable to reach her boot knife to defend herself, and too close to use her whip. Fearful ocean blue orbs locked with verdant hues, and suddenly the slave released her grip, glaring at her. "Don't do that again, you damn fool. What, did nobody ever teach you to knock?"

The Madam rubbed her wrist as her body shook, clearly unnerved by the aggressive outburst. Her eyes looked at the stone floor, but found themselves slowly dragged up long, tan legs, seeing scars here and there along the surface as her line of sight traveled up until their eyes met again. If nothing else, she could admit that the now clean slave was quite beautiful, water running down her injured and thin but sturdy form, the golden cuffs and collar glinting in the oil torch light. However, where had that outburst come from? Makoto's expression had been fierce, but it had been more like an instinct; like a warrior reacting to a possible threat. _'And another reason why she shouldn't be in the kitchens.'_ Minako thought firmly. "I... I did. You didn't answer so I grew concerned. I'll try not to do that again though."

Angry eyes narrowed more. "Good. Now, can I get some damn clothes on, or do you need your new slave to stand here naked for you to ogle a bit longer?"

The venom had not been missed, but Minako tried her best to ignore it. "No, go get dressed. You've got to help Luna escort Serenity to the palace to see the prince."

"Escort?"

"Yeah. When a patron requests one of the girls to come to them, I always have at least one guard escort them. Just in case." Golden eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But, if you have a problem with it-"

"No, no it's fine." The still naked woman crossed her arms under her breasts, her expression a bit eased. "I just didn't quite understand what you were talking about." Once more, it darkened just as quickly as it had relaxed. "Now, let me get dressed so I can do your bidding, O gracious _master_ of mine."

Minako scowled slightly at being called 'master', the ill sensation from earlier returning. "Luna will be waiting for you in the main bar when you are ready." She informed the stubborn woman before hurrying out of the room.

Minako released a huffed breath as she stood in the hallway, her right hand going back up to her throat. What had Makoto been thinking? If it had been another master that she had turned on like that, it would have been at the very least a beating. But, Minako wasn't another slave owner; she was just as reluctant about this as it was clear Makoto resented her. With a final shake of her head, the madam lowered her hand and went to her chambers, her thoughts now on trying to get her paperwork in order for the next day.

* * *

><p>Makoto smoothed out the tight leather pants, her midnight blue tunic bringing out the green of her eyes even more, a simple leather belt cinching it slightly. This Haruka woman certainly did have an eye for colors, and the slave tugged on the boots before standing to appraise herself in the mirror. Her skin was far cleaner, her auburn hair in it's usual wavy horsetail, the golden restraints almost like pretty jewelry instead of identification of her being a slave. Her stomach was full for the first time in a long time, and while she wanted to sleep, she had to do a task that blonde imbecile of a master had given her. She loathed the very existence of that woman, fuming silently as she exited the room to take in her surroundings better. The halls were wood with masonry accents, clearly top quality in every detail. Her eyes scanned the beams of the ceiling, looking at the strange chandelier that seemed to have some sort of magical candles that had no flame in wonder. How on earth did it work?<p>

The slave slowly made her way down the stairs, a few patrons eyeing her up with the unmistakable gleam of desire in their eyes. She put on her best sneer, watching with satisfaction as they scurried off to find solace in the company of the working women, reaching the bottom of the stairs when a smaller form ran into her quite suddenly. Due to her swift reflexes, Makoto quickly steadied the female, blinking at the slim bluenette before her with a barely noticeable concern. "You alright there?" She inquired.

"Yes, I believe so. Oh! I apologize. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Ami Anderson, one of the... Errr... Workers." Her deep sapphire hues glanced at the golden restraints on the taller woman. "You must be Makoto. I hope you aren't too terribly put off by all this."

The auburn haired woman tilted her head slightly, her hands gently resting atop the smaller woman's shoulders. This one seemed rather frail but had a kind, soft voice. She made a mental note of it for later. "I uhhh... I dunno yet. Not my first choice of living arrangements, but it's not like I have much of a fucking say. I need to find some woman named Luna. Do you know where she is?"

Ami nodded, gesturing with her hand towards the bar. "Yes. She's right over there. Do you see the redhead serving drinks? That's Elizabeth. Don't take drinks from her after hours unless you really enjoy drinks stiffer than some of the men we entertain in our rooms." Makoto felt her lips twitch in a smirk; the polite sounding woman was blushing at her own crude comment. "The woman with long, wavy black hair next to the bar is Luna Mau. I must get back to my patron now, but I am sure I will see you in the morning."

The slender woman slipped away politely, emerald eyes tracking her back to a table in the room to her left and joining a rather wealthy looking female. The aqua haired woman leaned in to kiss Ami's cheek, the oddly friendly brothel worker shyly grinning and blushing as she spoke to her guest. The slave folded her arms and watched the duo with her brow knit in thought. The girl seemed nice enough, but she would hold off putting her in any sort of good or bad bracket until later; one two minute conversation was not enough to form a proper opinion. After a moment more, the auburn haired woman turned and walked towards the woman in a yellow and black dress with short length skirt, a dagger on her hip and a spear in her hand, walking over as she studied the weapons. "Luna? My name is-"

"Makoto. Yes, Minako has already informed everyone of you." The woman had an accent that spoke of the English kingdom to the west, but the slave silently filed that information away. "Serenity already told me about you joining us. She will be down shor- Oh. Here she is."

Makoto turned to see a young blonde woman descending the stairs in a very lovely gown, golden embroidery across the bust accentuating her corn yellow pigtails, a grin that seemed to be full of innocence on her lips as her blue eyes swept over the main bar. Many of the patrons whistled, some winked, but none dared to touch her; she was for the Prince unless she otherwise stated, and it was like an unspoken law. Those baby blues zeroed in on the tall slave and the spear carrier, almost bouncing on her way to greet them. "Hi, hi! Oh, you must be Makoto. I'm Serenity, and it's really nice to meet you. We can talk more on the way, but I really don't want to keep Prince Endymion waiting. Let's go, girls!" The woman said in a cheerful rush, locking arms with a rather bewildered slave and all but dragging her out with her enthusiasm, Luna giggling as she joined them.

Makoto was tense, walking between the raven haired escort and the short prostitute, all the while waiting for a sharp insult, or deft threat to be lobbed at her from either side. Instead, the excitable blonde was happily chattering away to the woman she had linked her arm with, grinning like an idiot the whole time. "And so when I was about sixteen, I figured that this was as good a job as any, and started working the night. Mina found me when some guy tried to rough me up, and I've been working for her ever since."

Luna was trying very hard not to laugh at the auburn haired woman as she tried to keep up with the lovable brothel worker, her senses sharp as they made their way to the castle. Serenity was someone who could put anyone at ease, and judging by the slightly relaxed posture of the newest addition to the Palace, even Makoto couldn't resist her bubbly charms. "What about you, Mako? Oh, is it alright if I call you that?"

The guard glanced at the slave who was blinking at the younger woman as if she was a particularly strange creature that she found fascinating. "I uhhh... Yeah, that's fine." Makoto placed her free hand behind her head and glowered at nothing slightly. "Not much to tell. I can't recall what being free was like anymore, been a slave for about five years now, and I don't even know my own birth day. Been to three different _masters_," she spat the word out like acid. "before this one. She seems okay so far, but I'm not holding my breath."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Minako, be mean? She is the nicest person I ever met. She would only be mean to keep you safe, and never hurt you, I promise."

A soft smile graced Makoto's lips, the small gesture lightening her entire face. "Whatever you say, Serenity. But being a slave owner changes people. As a slave, I have seen it, and lived it." Her expression darkened substantially. "Any case, nothing about me matters to the kingdom. To the law, I could be whipped to within an inch of my life for sneezing wrong, and no one bats an eye. If I tell someone to kiss my ass, it's as if my words have just brought Heildar's wrath upon us all."

Luna opened her mouth to speak when a dark figure stepped out of an alley silently, gripping her spear tightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely noticed Mako backing the young prostitute against a wall, placing her own body between the blonde and the man, her right hand briefly going to her hip as if on reflex before simply clenching in a fist. "Just doing my rounds, ladies." A brisk male voice assured, continuing on.

Red eyes softened before her body relaxed, glancing back to see Serenity's eyes peeking around the thin body of her other protector. It was almost comical to see the floating blonde buns and blue hues lurking at shoulder height on the taller woman. Part of the guard suspected that she was standing on her tip toes to even manage that, but she said nothing. They continued on their way in relative silence, though upon entering the castle itself, the black haired woman noted that the slave had grown visibly anxious. Was there something in there that she didn't want to see? "Do I need to go in with you two?" She asked in mild irritation.

"Yes. Since you are unmarked, you can't be unescorted without reprecussions. It won't be long, I promise." The English guard stated kindly.

With a tiny nod, Makoto grumbled and followed, crossing her arms over her chest. As they reached the main receiving hall, the two guards saw the trio, and stiffened to salitue; which struck Luna as odd since they only ever had smiled before. However, a man in military armor passed from behind them, the green eyed female frowning at the guards who now looked as if they had gotten their hands caught in the honey jar, her expression unreadable. It seemed she didn't care for the military at all, or was unimpressed, but Luna had no idea which it was. Serenity waved them goodbye before walking into the hall, one of the guards announcing her before glancing at Makoto once again. "Let's go." Luna stated, not wanting to give the man any more time to look at her auburn haired charge.

"_Finally._ Yeah, let's go."

Together, the duo briskly walked out of the castle and hurried back to the bar. Once back inside of the laughter and chatter filled walls, Luna heard the other woman's voice inquire, "Will she be okay up there? When should we go back to escort her here?"

"She'll be fine. The prince will send her back here with a bloody troop of guards come morning. Fret not, my dear." She stated with a smile, motioning to the kitchen. "Now, go get some meat and pudding from Ari. You've earned it in my book, and you look too thin to me. I'll check in with Minako before heading home."

"Home? You mean you don't live here?"

The guard laughed. "Oh, bloody hell no! I live with my husband and daughter a tick away. Most of the guards, and Elizabeth, aren't actual brothel workers. We're just hired on as staff, or the like. Could you imagine my little one underfoot with the girls taking high paying patrons up to be entertained?" She tried to stop her laughter, now only chuckling. "Oh, oh hell... That was a good laugh. But I work most days. I'll see you tomorrow evening." At the confused expression, she went on. "Brothel opens at four bells past midday."

"Oh! Yeah. I'll be here unless Madam Blondie decides to have me lynched during the night. See you, then." The slave huffed out and walked into the kitchen, leaving Luna to watch her back for a few moments before turning to the stairs.

The raven haired woman climbed the staircase as her wary red hues watched the crowd over the bannister, making her way to the large maple door of Minako's personal bedroom. Her fist firmly rapped on the door, a soft voice replying, "Come in."

Minako looked up from her paper as Luna entered, laying comfortably on her bed with her ankles neatly crossed, smiling kindly. "Hey, how did it go?" The bordello owner questioned.

The shrug she gained was a good sign, better than a fuming complaint of how brash the young woman had been. "She was fairly good. A sentry spooked us both, and she actually reacted by placing herself between Serenity and the possible mugger. But, I think she has some weapon knowledge."

The blonde head tilted slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she reached for where a sword would have been on her waist by instinct. I know it's none of my business, but what do we actually know about her?"

A deep frown creased Minako's features. "She's got a temper, no patience, a penchant for speaking her mind regardless of it getting her into trouble, and my_ GODS_ is she stubborn. But... Nothing else, really. She's not one who will trust me. Maybe not anyone."

"Well, she actually seemed to get on well with Serenity, and was worried about her once we were back. She's also got a bloody chip on her shoulder about being in the castle. She didn't want to go in at all, but didn't raise too much of a protest. Mina, just who _is_ she?" The English guard spoke the last question quietly.

_'Just who is she is right.'_ The woman lightly rubbed her throat where the auburn haired woman had gripped it earlier. She had seemed to be reacting on instinct, trained to defend herself. The more she tried to discover one answer about her new charge, the more she found herself with more questions than she had started with. It was good that Makoto had gotten along with the young prostitute, but would her trying to mingle with others prove to be a disaster? She couldn't tell. "Thank you, Luna. Elizabeth has your pay for the night, and Arianna made some cookies for Diana. Tell Artemis I said hello, please."

The guard grinned and nodded before leaving, closing the door behind her as the whip wielder looked back at the papers in her hands. As much as she wanted to, she could no longer focus on the numbers of income; her mind was busy being plagued with questions of a certain busty slave she now owned much to her own great disgust. Luna had noted she might be trained in weapons, but just what else? Who was she? Who were her parents? Did she have family? Where was she born? How had she aquired so many scars? Why had she become a slave to begin with?

Her head buzzed with curiosity, Minako abandoning her papers to change into a loin cloth and breast band under an orange and red sleeping tunic, muttering incantation to dim the oil lights in her room. She had spent a small fortune on the best mages to spell the oil fires in her establishment, and she honestly was happy with the result. The gold chandelier had been both mages and the local alchemist, enchanting the incredibly expensive material called 'glass' to light the bar without fire, and was her favorite item by far.

As she settled down, her thoughts remained on the stoic, angry, volitile slave in her care. Just how on earth was she supposed to take proper care of her? Neither of them were happy with this, but it couldn't be undone at this point. In the morning, she would put her best foot forward and try to break through that cold exterior. Gods help her in the morning; she had a feeling she would need it


	4. Guarded Kindness

_**A/N:**_ What's this? Two updates in the same month?! Well, I had my birthday on the eleventh, and since Yule is coming up, I was feeling generous. Super thrilled about this chapter. Let's hear it for stubborn as hell Makoto! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Warning: This chapter contains slavery, prostitution, violence, language, slave abuse, slave beatings, and possible triggers? Not sure. Read with care.

With love,  
>Korrupted<p>

**Shout outs-**

auriumflame: I'm so glad you enjoy this! It's not an instant love/one pining for the other. It's a slow, staggering battle for trust in a world where the youma are other humans, and the senshi as we know them don't exist.

WeirdRaptor: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that your final answer? *is cackling wildly at this one* You sure? *keeps cackling for a weird amount of time*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own anything of Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>25:44 As for your male and female <strong>slaves<strong> who may belong to you,** you may buy** male and female **slaves** from the nations all around you.  
>25:45 Also you may<strong> buy slaves<strong> from** the children of the foreigners who reside with you**, and from their **families that are with you**, whom they have fathered in your land, **they may become your property**.  
>25:46 You may <strong>give them as inheritance<strong> to your children after you **to possess as property**. You may **enslave them perpetually**. However, as for your brothers the Israelites, **no man may rule over his brother harshly**.

**-The book of Leviticus (Bible) on the slavery of 'bondsmen', foreigners.**

* * *

><p>Minako had always hated executions. They were messy affairs, and sometimes the executed man would have his unfortunate wife there with him, forced to watch. The soon to be widow always screamed and sobbed, pleading, begging, raging, and shaking. As she passed the platform, she could hear one such woman pleading for her husband to be released, the crowd cheering on the scene that she had no desire to look at. She couldn't imagine how painful it must be to be forced to watch the one you love die, hearing the horrible screeching grow in pitch as the execution axe hit the wood with loud <em>whunk!<em>, followed by the tell-tale _thu-thud_ of the head hitting the surface shortly after. She instead entered the seamstress shop as the cheers of the crowd roared, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to forget the screaming and wailing she had just heard. "Madam Aino! Pleasure to see you this morning. I take it you aren't interested in that spectacle either?" A rather soft yet kind voice inquired.

Blue eyes looked up to meet set of green a set of brown, the two women's faces edged with gentle concern. "You know how much I loathe them Calaveras. Anyways, how are you doing, Petz?"

The seamstress sighed and smiled tenderly at the younger blonde. "As well as can be. Berthier just was accepted as an Oracle for the Royal Court."

Minako beamed at the news. "That's wonderful! You must be so proud of her."

Calaveras nodded. "We are. Koan is at the apothecary to get more ingredients for her cosmetics. I think your order is over here... Ah! Here it is." The brunette lifted a bag of clothing. "One kogi and seventeen dimuts, please."

The blonde woman retrieved her pouch and happily extracted two kogis, handing them over to the sisters in exchange for her small bundle. As much as the four women bickered with each other, they were close and incredibly fond of each other. Why, Minako could recall that one poor waif who had made Koan cry in front of Petz. She had never been able to look at goat hooves the same again.

Her hands carefully opened the bundle and touched the clothing inside gently. A gold and green tunic with elegant floral patterns embroidered in pink along the sleeves, leather trousers, and several ribbons for hair and sashes; all clothes for Makoto. "How is she managing? Makoto." The brunette inquired softly.

A frustrated sigh escaped the blue eyed female as she refolded the clothes. "She seems to still hate my existence, but she's gentler with Ami, Serenity, and sometimes listens to Haruka." Her expression turned sullen. "I just wish she wouldn't be so cold to me. I'm not a horrible person, but it was become her master, or let her die."

Deep green eyes turned thoughtful. "Mina, she's been a slave. She's seen the very worst of humanity. How can you expect her just to forget that? And what do you even know about who she is?"

The madam blinked, taken aback. "Well, she's stubborn, and crass, and closed off-"

A shake of Petz's head quieted her. "That's her personality. What do you _really_ know about Makoto? What's her favorite color? Who is her family? Where is she from? Who was she before she was a slave? What does she enjoy doing? How old is she? When is her birthday?" Ocean eyes looked at the floor as she realized that she knew none of the answers to these questions. "Maybe she's so closed off because you are forgetting that while she is a slave now, she still has dreams, likes, dislikes, and everything from before she became so jaded."

Grumbling in irritation, Minako had to admit that she had a fairly good point. She never really tried to ask the woman about herself in the last week and a half; their already shoddy relationship had hit a new low after the woman had been forced to wear the golden slave shackles and collar that marked her as the businesswoman's property. The new wrist cuffs were more like thick golden bracers that encased her forearms with intricate designs etched in, the collar hanging lower with the ring resting at the base of her throat. They looked beautiful, but still were damning.

With a sullen wave, the blonde left the establishment and headed back to the brothel, pointedly ignoring the sobbing woman who remained by the execution platform. Her mind was whirling, her thoughts on just how little she truly did know about her own employee. Everyone else she knew almost everything at bare minimum, but Makoto kept her secrets well-guarded, which made it incredibly difficult to even ask anymore.

Just who _was_ Makoto Kino?

The young woman finally made her way back to her establishment, opening the door to see Serenity cheering on Haruka and Makoto as they arm wrestled, the slave and guard both shaking with the effort of remaining in a dead-lock. Other workers were laughing and placing bets, Ami reading a book and glancing up from time to time. "Both of you should be careful. You can injure yourself doing that." The bluenette stated calmly, pointedly ignoring Rei taking all the bets down dutifully.

A tiny smile lit Minako's features at the sight. Before the sound of four bells past midday, when the brothel was still closed, she found it most peaceful among the lighthearted noise. No patrons for them to mind, no one exchanging money with them for sexual favors or their company, just a bunch of women bonding over simple joys. Haruka started gaining a lead, Serenity trying to goad Makoto to a victory when the butch guard finally won, half of the girls cheering, and the other half groaning. As Rei started doling out winnings, the tall blonde clapped her competitor on her back, both grinning. "Good match, kid."

Green eyes were humored, the slave shrugging happily before spotting her young master, her expression once again hard and cold. "Yeah, same to you. Gotta go. Mistress Blondie might need me."

The busty woman crossed her arms over her chest, scowling down at the female that held her life in her hands; the clueless brothel owner that she loathed and resented. "I am here to serve, O great Master Minako." The auburn haired slave drawled in an overly dramatic and clearly condescending tone.

Blue eyes scowled, but only a weary sigh was voiced when she half expecting something cruel. After a moment, Minako handed her the parcel and spoke. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that. Here's some clothing for you, so you don't have to keep borrowing Haruka's."

Instantly, she found the package shoved back at her, a confused and guarded expression on the shackled woman's face. "I can't afford these. I have no way to repay you, and I am a slave."

The Madam grunted, shoving it right back. "Makoto, you don't_ need_ to repay me. It's a gift. Stop being so damn stubborn."

Once more, it was shoved back into her arms. "Everything has a price. Even 'gifts'."

Just as Minako was reaching her exploding point, Ami came over to take charge of the bundle and the grip the taller woman by her bicep to pull her away. "Mako, really. She got them for you as a gift, just take them. I promise you that she won't use it against you later." She heard the bluenette state.

"Well, I don't trust her. Anyone who has slaves can't be trusted."

The blonde let out a growl of frustration, turning on her heel to stomp away towards her room before she lost her own temper. That woman was so infuriating! No matter what she did to attempt to prove she wasn't cruel, or had an ulterior motive, the emerald eyed slave still hated her with every fiber of her being. She flung herself onto her bed, grabbed one of her pillows, and began swearing quite spectacularly into it, screeching in rage at just how irritating her charge was.

* * *

><p>Haruka stood beside Makoto as the brothel began to slowly fill, both women watching the growing crowd with level gazes. It had just chimed five bells, and by now most of the usual patrons were entering, glancing about for their favorites or any free girls. At a smile from Duchess Michiru, the butch playfully winked at the green eyed woman and joined her usual customer with an easy grin.<p>

Makoto looked at the ceiling, her brow a bit furrowed in thought. Ami had gone up with a patron about a half hour ago, and while she was certain that the prostitute wasn't finished, she still was hoping she would be done soon. It was a bit lonely and the young healer proved to be good company; almost as good as Serenity, but nobody could match the blonde in cheer. With a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the wall, absently touching the golden ring attached to her collar.

However, Serenity waved her over to her table, Elizabeth and Molly sitting with her. The tall slave walked over, casting quick glances around as she went, and sitting beside the grinning brothel worker. "Mako, don't look so down. Would you like Liz to make you a drink?" The redhead waggled a single eyebrow. "It could help you relax."

In spite of herself, the green eyed woman smirked. "No, I'll pass, thanks."

The bartender feinted hurt. "What? Do my drinks offend you that much?"

"Liz, the last time I let Serenity talk me into having you make me a drink, you used no less than three of your strongest liquors."

"Hey, you looked so serious. Loosen up a bit, Mako! You're among friends."

Shaking her head, the auburn haired slave still declined, looking around the room. She was no longer so harsh looking about the patrons since they had started leaving her alone, but was constantly on guard just in case. Just then, Ami descended the stairs, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she moved slowly, and Makoto stood with a frown. Ignoring the others, and even Minako who had joined the table, the brunette strode to the foot of the stairs, looking up at the bluenette. The moment that the small prostitute had stepped to the main floor, the slave took gentle hold of her chin and tilted her face to look up at her, emerald eyes hardening at the sight.

Ami's right eye was a bit red, a mark along her cheek bone. She was sniffling, telling of crying from pain, anger burning in the taller woman's heart. "Is he still upstairs?" Was all she could inquire, fury half choking her.

"M-mako, please. Don't. Y-you can't!" The smaller girl pleaded quietly, only to find herself ushered in the direction of a now concerned looking Minako.

"I'll just be a minute. Stay with them."

Minako's brow was furrowed as the busty woman gently pushed Ami in their direction before climbing the stairs with her eyes alight with rage. The second the small woman was next to her, she saw the marks moments before the sound of a door being violently kicked in silenced the entire establishment. "Ami, what- MAKOTO!" She yelled as the pieces fell into place.

The sounds of a struggle echoed from the upper levels, a male and a female voice garbled before the male one cried out in shock. Suddenly, the crowd swiftly parted with cries of fear as a patron slammed into the floor from being thrown over the balcony, groaning in pain as he rolled around in an effort to get back to his feet. Heavy footsteps moved down the stairs to reveal the enraged woman sporting a bloody nose, bleeding lower lip, and disheveled hair as she moved to stand in front of her target. "Don't you _EVER_ lay a hand on Ami again!" She roared, reaching down to grab his tunic as Minako pushed her way through the patrons and workers.

The man kicked his attacker in the chest, sending her stumbling to allow him to right himself, the brothel owner reaching for her whip. When he pulled back his left fist, the blonde lashed her weapon out to wrap around his wrist, using the leather item to yank him off balance. _"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!"_

Haruka, Luna, and Elizabeth surged through the crowd to restrain the injured man, Minako furious. "You are banned from this establishment, Gavin Thatcher. You will pay for the damaged door, and if you ever set foot in here again, I will have the Magistrate lock you up faster than you can sneeze."

"Your slave attacked me!"

"You attacked one of my girls, and so Makoto defended her. Get him out of my sight." The young businesswoman snarled, the three guards roughly hauling the man from the building while she made her way over to her charge.

Makoto wiped her bleeding nose on the back of her hand, leaving a crimson steak in it's wake, the blonde looking up at her in worry. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Bastard got a few lucky punches in. Ami okay?"

"Yes. Now, let's get you to the kitchen so Arianna can take a look at your face." Minako urged, guiding the tall woman through the doors to the warmer room.

"Minako, what on earth was that? Makoto, are you alright?" A woman with long, tied back reddish blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes questioned as she took in the battered appearance of the brunette. "What happened?"

"A patron decided to rough up Ami, so I casually helped him over the balcony." The slave supplied in a bored voice.

"Makoto, he might press charges. If he goes to the Magistrate, you could be whipped, or executed! Oh, why didn't you let me handle it?" The short woman questioned in dismay.

"Because I could handle it." Was the terse reply, taking charge of a piece of meat Ari handed her for her eye. "Thanks."

"What you _think_ you can do and what the law will _let_ you do are two very different things!" Minako half shouted in exasperation. "Why do you always act like I'm the same as anyone else who had you in their charge? Why won't you give me a chance?"

The uncovered emerald eye blazed with a furious fire as she remained sitting. "You want to prove that you are different that the other three?"

_"YES!"_

"Then_ FREE ME!_"

The two women went silent at the outburst, the slave on her feet, glaring down at her master with her good eye. "Don't just act like you're better than them, because as long as you have me, you're exactly the same in my book. You know nothing about me, and you have no idea what I have been through. You want my trust? Then don't just talk about hating slavery. Free. Me."

The angry woman turned her back to her owner, taking slightly labored steps towards the door when a soft voice halted her.

"Five years."

The amazonian turned back in confusion. "What?"

Minako took a deep breath in through her nose before continuing. "You have to be in service of the same person for at least five years to be eligible for the trial. Then you need one hundred and ten kogis, the word of your master, and the approval of the Magistrate. I looked. I've been looking for the last three days."

One emerald hue turned to the floor, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in proper embarrassment, her posture a bit less tense as the blonde stepped closer. "Just because I'm not shouting it aloud doesn't mean I'm not looking into how to free you. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, and I certainly didn't want you to be lied to." She looked up into the now averted green iris, the woman stubborn to the end, it seemed. "I never tried to force my hand with you because I won't try to make you feel cornered. I won't do that to you, or any of my girls. I wanted you to open up to me on your terms, not mine. And I still do. You don't have to trust me, but you can't assume that I'm doing nothing."

Makoto shifted uncomfortably, flipping the meat over before saying in a hushed voice. "Alright. I don't trust you... But I guess I owe you a chance." She submitted at long last.

Minako smiled. "That's all I ask for. Now, you should get someth-"

"Arrest that slave!"

The door to the kitchen was thrown open as five soldier swarmed in, grabbing rough hold of Makoto by her arms and twisting them behind her back, one of them striking her hard in the gut. _"Oommff!"_ She wheezed, her legs going a bit slack as she doubled over, only to have an armored hand grab her by her long horsetail and tug her head backwards.

Minako surged forwards as a slap across her charge's face caused even the blonde to flinch, both she and Ari trying to pry the men off of the winded woman. "What are you doing?! This is private property! Get out!" She yelled only to find herself shoved away.

"This slave assaulted a man. She is to be detained, and executed." One of the guards growled back, throwing another punch into the restrained brunette's stomach that lifted her off of her feet for a moment.

"She was defending one of my girls! You have no right to do this!"

"If you want, take it up with the Magistrate. Now _move!_" He barked, the group roughly hauling the battered woman along with them, the business woman hot on their heels.

* * *

><p><em>"TWENTY LASHES?!"<em> Minako half screamed at the greying man, her ocean hues wide in horror. "But she was defending Ami!"

The man behind his desk sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As you have stated several times. She is lucky not to be executed, Madam Aino. The only legal reason I had to grant her this leniency is because Duchess Kaioh was more than willing to state the same as you have." His tired grey-blue eyes met hers. "It boils down to a slave attacking a free man, Madam Aino. As much as I dislike it, I must follow the law the same as I must with everyone else."

The blonde looked at the Magistrate desperately. "Then let me take them!"

He laughed at her words. "I can't allow that. The best I can offer is if you have another slave, or a former slave who is willing to take half of her lashes."

"But I don't_ have_ any other slaves. I didn't even want to own a slave to begin with!" She protested.

"Then I am sorry, but I can't help you more than that." The Magistrate informed her sternly as he rose to his feet, looking down at the small businesswoman. "Please, understand that I _must_ obey the laws. If I bend for you, then I must bend for all. I can grant you a minute or two to see to her before her punishment must be carried out."

With a seething growl of frustration, Minako turned to leave the building, forcing her way through the densely packed crowd to the raised whipping platform Makoto was standing upon. She climbed the steps swiftly, the brunette chained with her arms around the thick wooden post in the middle by the rings on her wrist shackles, her cheek pressed flush against the tall post. Gingerly, the bordello owner stepped around the whipping post the left of the tall woman, halting when she was standing in her line of sight to take in the current state of her charge. Her face was covered in drying blood from her abused nose and lips, her right eye swelling shut from a mix of the soldiers and Gavin's attack. "How many?" Was the only question the chained woman asked, her voice a bit on the pained side.

"Twenty lashes. I tried to have him let me take them, but-" The bitter snort of laughter from the slave halted her words.

"You wouldn't last three lashes, and they would never allow a free woman to take a slave's punishment." Her face was grimly determined once more at the sounds of footsteps climbing the wooden stairs, the crowd goading on the man holding a whip. "I've had more than that. Go. You shouldn't watch this."

"I can't just _leave_ you." Minako whimpered, clearly distressed.

"You have to." Was the terse rebuttal. "So, get out of my face and stand with the damn Magistrate so I can get this over with."

Minako flinched at the stinging words, walking sullenly to stand beside the Magistrate moments before a powerful voice announced, "I volunteer to take half."

The blonde turned to see none other than Travis Freeman shoving his way through the crowd. "As a former slave, I offer to take half."

The soldier on the platform nodded a bit hesitantly as the goldsmith joined both him and Makoto, three others moving to tie the burly man to the post on her left. After firmly securing his wrists with rope, the man turned to look at the already injured woman, his eyes stern yet compassionate. "Serenity told me about what you did. Thank you for defending Ami." He informed her.

A small smile touched her lips. "It would have been a crime to do nothing. A free criminal is worth more than an honest slave though, eh?"

"Indeed." He replied in an irritated tone.

"How long have you been free, Goldsmith?" She questioned quickly. "When was your last whipping?"

"Six years for both."

"Well, try to think of anything else. It dulls the pain." Makoto suggested.

"Ha! I was a slave longer than you, child. I know how to block it. I've had my share of lashings." He returned a bit haughtily.

"You've been free a while, Goldsmith. Freedom softens you, and you forget what whips feel like." The slave hissed back. "I bet you'll screech when the fourth lash comes."

Travis grinned as their punishment was being announced to the spectators. "First to scream buys the other a round from Elizabeth." He goaded, ignoring the crowd's cheers.

A wolfish grin crossed the woman's features as the whip was raised. "You're on."

* * *

><p>"You screamed like a child."<p>

Both Makoto and Travis were leaning in their chairs onto the tables in the closed brothel, Ami, Arianna, and Rei tending to their wounds, each with a tall cup of alcohol in front of them. The smith hissed in pain as the bluenette cleaned out one of the deeper lashes, the young prostitute apologizing softly. "It's alright, Ami." He assured before glowering at the auburn haired woman. "And my pride is wounded enough already. Nearly as much as my back. I request that you not remind me again, so my ego may find something to hold fast to."

The unswollen emerald orb was full of pain, soft sounds voiced as the former miko applied ointment to the deep wounds; the guard clearly went harder on the slave than the smith. Minako stormed in furiously, her eyes full of rage. "Irresponsible, pig-headed, clearly not even _thinking_ about anything!" She ranted, her arms waving about wildly. "And don't even get me started on you, Makoto! That was one of the most horrible things I have ever had to watch!"

The woman sniffled slightly, her face red and splotchy from crying at the whipping of the two currently injured adults. She had never watched a beating before, and as Makoto's master she was required to be present for this one, though she was too mortified to look away. She had trembled with every terrible crack of the whip, crying before even the third stripe of red appeared across her charge's back through the torn shirt; she had no idea how the woman had kept from crying out, watching as her face screwed up more and more from pain, the beaten brunette gritting her red-rimmed teeth.

Travis had cried out by his sixth lash, pressing his forehead against the post harder and harder in some obscure bid to block the pain out. Both of them had been trembling, blood trickling down their backs as their white-knuckled fists shook almost violently, both showing incredible self-control by not crying. The moment that they untied the panting smith, he had caught the wounded woman when she was unchained to keep her from falling, the agony of moving clear on his features. While Minako stayed behind to file charges of her own, the large smith had gingerly helped the slave make her way back to the brothel. "You didn't have to watch, you know." The green eyed woman stated.

"Yes, I did. And light duty for you, Makoto. No lifting, no throwing people over balconies, and for Heildar's sake, no fighting! Escort duty only, and rest until Ami clears you." The woman ordered in a firm voice.

Instead of the scathing remark that Minako was expecting, she only heard a gruff agreement, followed by the woman taking a deep drink of the alcohol. It might just be the pain fogging the woman's mind, but at least for once, Makoto wasn't arguing with her.


	5. Best of Intentions

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! So, to ring in this new year right, here is the next chapter! You actually learn a bit about Minako in this one! And a few more bits about who Makoto was before her enslavement. Also, Maitym is pronounced 'MAH-teeim'.

_**Warning:**_ Contains slavery, prostitution, mild violence, cursing, and other very mild to moderate things. Not too much bad in this chapter.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! But I am so looking forward to the season one finale this weekend! 

* * *

><p>All persons <strong>except<strong> the African slaves are to be provided with arms and ammunitions or be fined at the pleasure of the governor and the council.  
>- Act XI of Virginia law 1639<p>

* * *

><p>It had been five days since the public beating, and finally Minako could see the slave moved about with some level of comfort, though she was still restricting her to light work. Gavin had been forced to pay for the new door on top of being banned from her brothel, but it frustrated the blonde to no end that nothing else would happen to him; had Makoto been a free woman who had attacked him, she would have been thanked by the guards and the wretched excuse for a man would have been whipped. Another reason in her ever-growing list of why she loathed slavery with all of her heart and soul. The laws disgusted her, and with even more determination than before, she had resumed pouring herself into books on slavery laws and regulations, trying to educate herself as best as she could to ensure that the brunette would be better protected by her.<p>

The business woman had noticed that Makoto's scathing remarks had lessened, and the previous night Minako had fallen asleep in the bar once the doors were closed with several tomes open around her, yet woke up tucked into bed with her books neatly placed on the small table beside her. She had asked Haruka if she had carried her to bed, but the butch guard had given her a surprised no; she had been entertaining a young seamstress in her room last night. When she passed the kitchen, she had over-heard scolding whispers, peeking in to glance a shirtless Makoto sitting on a chair with her arms crossed firmly over her breasts, Ami cleaning a few of the lashes with a disapproving expression. "What was I supposed to do, Ames? Just let her sleep on the table? One of us with a bad back is enough." The slave stated in reply to whatever the sapphire eyed healer had said.

"But re-opening your wounds isn't good. You know she would feel terrible if she found out. You'll have more scars if you keep this up." Minako never thought a reprimand could sound so gentle.

"Which is why I'm asking you not to tell her. She doesn't need to know."

The bluenette sighed, picking up a long length of linen. "You really are stubborn, you know that?"

A wide grin flashed onto the greenish-yellow tinted face of the slave, the bruises finally having gone down. "As a mule. Maitym even used to say that."

"'Maitym?' What does that mean?" The blonde was curious herself.

"Oh. It means mother. I grew up with a different dialect. I don't use it much, mostly because people don't understand it here." The brunette winced as the bandage was wrapped around her, moving her arms for the healer to continue.

"Excuse me, Minako." A voice whispered, causing the businesswoman to jump.

Turning, the blue eyed woman spotted Arianna standing behind her, motioning to pass by. With a sheepish nod, the whip wielder moved aside to allow the cook to enter, listening in once more. "Oh! Good morning, ladies. How are you feeling Mako?"

"Better. Not as sore as yesterday, and Ami said the wounds are healing well enough."

"Well, they_ would_ be healing better if you would refrain from lifting people! Honestly Makoto, you're worse than Haruka!" Ami protested loudly, throwing up her hands.

"Regardless, I have a lot to cook today. I have the boar roast, the soup, the bread, and the roasted vegetables." Ari grunted in irritation. "I wish we had another_ competent_ cook."

"I can help." The auburn haired slave pipped up. "Well, if Minako agrees, I can."

The brothel owner in question chose that moment to walk through, her finger tapping her chin in thought. "I see no reason why not. It's light duty as long as you stick to chopping, pouring, and don't lift anything heavy."

Emerald hues turned quickly to her. "How long were you there?" She questioned in a nervous tone, Minako waving her hand dismissively.

"Not long. Go ahead. If Arianna approves, you can help out in here too on a regular basis." The tiny whip used grinned kindly. "It would give you something else to do, so let's see!"

With a slightly irritated scowl on her face, Makoto tugged back on her tunic -the blonde was pleased to see it was one of the ones Petz had made- and walked to stand next to the cook behind the counter, Minako taking the previously occupied seat. At the smile from Arianna, the shackled female relaxed and hesitantly lifted a knife, taking some of the vegetables in hand to cut them. When she made the first chop, the business woman watched as the recovering slave released a deep breath, her features now showing the ghost of a smile. Roughly chopping the items for the cook, Makoto's hands moved with a certainty that showcased training, quickly moving on to chopping herbs as well.

"Impressive." The cook praised, her dark brown eyebrows arched. "Do you have kitchen experience?"

"Yeah. I used to cook a lot back when I was in-" Her words halted, the trio watching as she pulled up her guards quickly to cover whatever she had almost admitted to. "Back when I was free. Maitym taught me some, the rest I picked up here and there."

Ari brushed off the stumbled words casually. "Well, you are far better than Minako here. The last time she tried to help, it ended in disaster."

The bordello owner pouted, crossed her arms over her chest with a glower. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."

"Really? She can't cook?" Was the inquiry as she deftly scooped the cut herbs into a pot.

"Not if you don't want to be poisoned!" The cook cackled. "Ruined everything she touched and nicked her finger. Went screaming for Ami, swearing that she had chopped it off. Rei and I banned her from cooking from that day forward."

The former shrine maiden breezed in from the back garden at that moment, holding a flower in her right hand delicately. "She really is awful at it, I assure you."

"I thought you were on _my_ side!"

Rei smirked. "I am. I also think that being honest is a good thing."

A sound filled the kitchen, an unusual one that they hadn't really heard before; Makoto's laughter. The enslaved female stood laughing loudly at the entire scene, her face bright and tilted upwards to the kitchen rafters. Her eyes were closed, her right hand modestly half covering her mouth, and it made everyone else beam. It was a rather lovely sound; sweet, clear, and just a touch rough from the slight gravel that was naturally in her voice. When finally the laughter eased, Rei stood against the wall, her tone gentle. "You have a very pretty laugh, Makoto."

The auburn haired female grinned still, trying to suppress her obvious glee. "I'm sorry. I just... She honestly never struck me as the kitchen disaster type."

"I'm right here, you know!" Minako asserted desperately. "Can we please change topics?!"

Ami seemed to be the one to agree with the blonde, asking the injured woman, "You mentioned growing up with a different dialect. Where were you born?"

Makoto's expression grew stern, her green eyes a bit hard. The knife was placed on the counter, and all went silent in the kitchen save for the crackling fire to cook with. Just as she was about to apologize for asking such a personal question, the shackled woman replied in a voice laced with deep sadness, "Not so far from here, actually."

Looking out one of the glass pane windows, she pointed at the distant mountain range. "See those mountains? They're about six days ride out on horseback. I grew up in the village on the far side of the large middle one, about nine days ride out. We were rather isolated by location, and I remember learning to hunt and do a lot of things myself there." Her hand lowered to the wooden cutting surface, staring at the knife. "It's been... More years than I can count since I was there... I want to go back, and visit. To go and talk to my parents."

Wet spots blossomed to life on the wood, the tall slave trembling slightly as she fought back tears. No one had seen the stubborn woman cry like this before, not even from the whipping the guards had given her, and it broke Minako's heart. The blonde rose to her feet, walking to stand beside her charge, looking up at her tenderly. "Would... Would it be alright if I allowed you to go back to your village for a few days?" Her posture was gentle, showing that she wasn't lying. "If you really want to go, then I would be happy to let you."

Tear filled verdant hues locked with kind ocean, the strong female's expression baffled. "B-but... I can't v-venture that far from you." Her features soured as her eyes locked onto her wrist shackles. "Slaves have to remain within two miles of their masters, or are considered runaways."

"Then I'll go with you." Was the simple offer.

Everyone stared at the whip wielder in surprise as she went on. "I always wanted to see the mountains for myself. It would be safer for you to have me escort you, too."

Makoto averted her gaze to the wall, watching it with a side-long glare. "I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"Which is why I'm offering." She grinned wider, casually bumping elbows with her charge. "So, whaddya say, Makoto? Road trip as soon as Ami says you're up for it?"

The auburn haired slave was staring at Minako in curious bewilderment. Never had any of her previous masters been willing to consider letting her out of whatever city she was in, let alone go back to her village. But now, Minako was happily offering to escort her back home for a visit. To help keep her safe from roaming slave traders and unsavory soldiers who watched for slaves to stumble across their areas. Her throat tight with emotion, the injured woman simply nodded her answer, hastily wiping her eyes with her palms.

Rei watched the stubborn woman fighting back tears, her violet eyes curious and gentle. It seemed that Minako was still that sweet, kind woman she had always been; owning a slave hadn't changed her for the worst, but perhaps for the better. But still, the idea of the bordello owner wandering for a minimum of eighteen days with only a slave that had previously been very hostile towards her was quite troublesome, and something she would bring up to the barely older woman about. Instead her thoughts were broken into by a hissing grunt of pain, a dull_ thump!_, and Ami scolding Makoto in that soft voice of hers, "Mako! No lifting includes flour sacks! Honestly, you're going to tear them back open!"

The brunette was hunkered over the counter, her left hand awkwardly gripping her shoulder while her face was scrunched in pain, gritting her teeth. "I'm fine." The woman half snarled.

"Makoto, to bed. As long as you don't strain yourself, I would appreciate your help in the kitchen. But you must rest." Ari insisted, shooing her out of the kitchen with Minako hot on her heels. "You've five bells before the brothel opens, so you should be off your feet."

With a defiant pout, the auburn haired female glanced over her shoulder at the kitchen, Minako standing behind her with a stern frown. "She's right. Bed. I'll help you get settled."

Instead of saying anything, Makoto simply began trudging off to her room irritably, her guardian close behind as they climbed the stairs. The blue eyed woman had her hands hovering a few inches away from the taller woman's body in case she required more balance, glad they made it to the landing without incident. When they had managed to make it to Makoto's room at long last, the whip wielder halted at the door until she noticed her charge glancing over her shoulder at her expectantly, entering cautiously while glancing around. She had last been inside that first night, and not much had changed; a few flower vases here and there as well as a few sashes and ribbons of pink on the desk were the only real difference in appearance.

Her charge hissed again as she tried to worm her way out of her tunic, Minako instantly hurrying over. "Hang on, I've got you." She whispered in assurance, hoisting the material up with a bit of difficulty due to the height difference.

The slave held her arms over her bandage-wrapped chest for modesty, the gold collar and wrist cuffs warmly glowing in the light of the alchemy induced fires. She looked down at her master, her auburn brows furrowed slightly. "Did you really mean it? When you said we could go to my village?"

The businesswoman had never heard her voice so small, so unsure. Casting a gentle smile up at her employee, Minako nodded. "Of course I did. When Ami clears you for being able to make the trip, we will go the very next day. Now, into bed."

Using her left hand for support, the horsetailed woman lowered herself onto her stomach, grunting with discomfort as she wormed a few pillows under her stomach. "Stupid big tits." She grumbled after folding her arms onto the pillow, resting her head on them. "Always a pain."

The blonde winked playfully, shrugging a bit. "I don't have that problem." She earned herself a glare from her companion before tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind a tan ear. "And thank you, Makoto."

"For what?" The expression was clearly confused.

"For carrying me to bed last night and organizing my books. Next time, just wake me, okay? I don't want to be the cause of more pain for you."

Emerald orbs skirted to the floor, tan cheeks a bit flushed. "Well, you were looking up slave laws again. Figured I might as well get your sorry ass to a proper bed instead of letting you sleep at the table."

Minako kept her expression as gentle as her voice. "Well, thank you. Now, please rest. I'll wake you if we need you. I promise."

A dismissive grumble was her only reply moments before she heard the woman state, "As you wish, Master Blondie."

A week ago, the remark would have been met with frustrated screeches and possibly even a hateful glare. But this time they lacked the venom that had previously been slathered on the words, they lacked the sharpness that Makoto had used to wield them like a dagger. If anything, it sounded almost neutral; like a slightly impish joke. A tiny smirk tugged at Minako's lips as ocean eyes rolled, leaving the room with a wave, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The moment the door clicked shut behind her, a voice on her left made the blonde jump, reaching for her boot knife. "Are you sure it's wise to travel alone with her?"

The sight of Rei standing in the hall calmed the now panting woman, her blade sliding back into the sheath. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, the madam ran her fingers through her hair twice, thinking of how to answer the very valid question. "Rei, she's been actually well-behaved. And to be honest, she has only ever wounded me with words and glares before. You've seen what she can do. If she had really wanted me harmed, she could have done it in the dead of the night before fleeing."

The memory of when the slave had pinned her to the wall by her arm and throat flashed into her mind. She was acutely aware that the woman could have seriously injured her, but instead released her the moment she realized who is was. "Besides, maybe this could help her to trust me more. She's been doing better since she found out I was actually trying to free her, but she's right. I need to do more. Learning about laws to keep her safe may be important, but I need to show I trust her, that I want her to be happy."

The former miko tapped her index finger on her lips in thought, her violet irises narrowed. "Alright. I just... Worry about you. I mean, if not for you, where do you think most of these girls would be? I don't know what we would do without you."

The madam smiled kindly at her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a firm embrace. "It will be fine, Rei. I promise."

* * *

><p>Two and a half weeks later, Ami finally deemed Makoto well enough to be able to make the trip to her village. The brothel owner was busy making final preperations for the next day as the weather began it's slow autumn cool down, and so found herself before the Magistrate, the greying man looking over the request she had presented him. "Minako, I can't possibly approve this!" He stated, his eyes wide. "An axe, sword, and buckler for your slave?! One who has already attacked a free man? <em>Attacked!<em>"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Is was to defend Ami, and the Duchess Kaioh already testified as much. We are going on a long trip, and she needs some arms. The axe is for wood cutting." She held up her hands to show the man her palms. "Do these hands look like I even know how to fell a tree?"

"And a sword?"

She shrugged. "We could encounter bandits."

The man sighed heavily, rubbing his face. "There is no way I can approve this, Minako. I'm sorry, but I must refuse..."

His words trailed off as his grey-blue eyes took note of her pleading expression, her features soft, imploring. "No. No, no, no, no." The Magistrate half sputtered. "You can't just use that face every time you need me to sign something!"

Her eyes became sadder, his gut twisting slightly. "Besides Mina, it's been nine years! You can't expect me to fall for it every time you..."

Her lower lip quivered just slightly, and the older man's throat tightened as his heart melted. Just like it always did. "Heildar damn it all. _Fine!_" He took up a quill, dipped it in ink, and signed the document as well as melting wax and applying his seal before handing it back. "Here! Take your damned notice." He grumbled.

The blonde grinned triumphantly before swooping in to kiss his cheek, gaining a wide blush from the much older man. "Thank you, Magistrate! This means a lot, I promise." She winked at him playfully. "You always were my favorite patron, you know."

The official rolled his eyes. "You had several patrons back then, Minako. I was just one of many."

Her ocean hues softened. "But you always were kind to me. You truly were my favorite. I always tried to make time for you, Gareth."

His own expression became tender as he looked at the former prostitute. "I know." He stood and looked at a wall tapestry as she walked to the door, speaking loudly. "My offer still stands, you know. If you should ever wish to leave the business and marry, I still offer myself to you as a suitor."

The madam turned back to her former patron, smiling at his back. "I know. If I ever decide to close the brothel and marry a man, I will let you know."

Gareth turned back to her. "Mina, I wasn't joking then either. If you should ever want to bed a woman while married to me, I would never speak against it."

With a soft smile, the whip wielder walked back over to stand before the Magistrate, reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly. "I know. I still remember your offer. Gareth, I do care greatly for you. Truly, I do. But I need someone who can understand my business and respect it while I run it. I'm partially married to the Crystal Palace, and I need someone who can help me run it. Keep it in order. Who can protect my girls with me. You and I both know it's not you."

He leaned into her palm slightly, his expression weary. "I am too ingrained as a law keeper to help run a brothel. I will still do all I can to help you legally, Minako." His eyes brightened. "I do hope you find that person you need. Even if they aren't me."

Minako stood on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the older man returning the action in kind. When she pulled away, the two pairs of half-mast blue eyes locked, and she whispered, "Thank you, Gareth. Truly, thank you. Perhaps in a different life, we would have been husband and wife."

"Perhaps. But you should go. Arm your slave for the trip. I want you to alert me the moment you both return. Am I understood?"

She returned her feet fully to the ground, feeling as if his over-bearing streak had ruined the moment like always. "I'm not a child. I may be twenty six, but I am not without understanding of how to defend myself."

His brow furrowed. "And most women ten years younger are already married. At your age, you should have a strong husband and several young boys to protect you. I worry."

She stepped back and glowered at him, once again losing the open, deep affection she held, knowing the moment was truly gone. "Gareth. I don't require men to protect me. I am capable enough, thanks." She ran a hand through her long hair. "Now, I must go. Farewell, Magistrate."

"Farewell, Madam Aino." He stated, watching her walk out of his study before sitting at his chair, hard.

He loved her dearly. It was such a pity that they were destined to clash over so many things. Gareth placed his head in his hands, taking a slow, deep breath in. No matter. He would still do all he could to aid her, anything at all without showing her too much leniency. Perhaps he would be able to locate more books on slave laws for her as a return gift. Maybe that could be his apology for annoying her once more.

* * *

><p>Minako and her slave walked to the blacksmith in silence, the slave sensing that her younger master was deeply troubled by something, but not speaking up. That was a conversation best left for when they were back at the Crystal Palace and had privacy. "Tell me again why you wanted to come with me for a sword, Mako?" The smaller female inquired.<p>

"Because the sword is meant for me, yes? Which means I need to be comfortable with it. The feel and balance is important, and I would be willing to bet my right arm you don't know enough about weapons to tell." Was the mildly humored reply.

A golden eyebrow arched. "And how _do_ you know so much about weapons? I'm really curious."

The slave's eyes darkened as Minako watched the walls her charge clung to so desperately were once again cast up. "That's for me to know." However, a minute easing of her features was a new part to this typical dance of minds. "But... Maybe I'll tell you some day."

The blonde stared at her in open shock until a wide grin broke onto the taller woman's lips. "Just don't hold your breath, Master Blondie." She teased, bumping her elbow against Minako's playfully.

Minako laughed loudly, shaking her head. "With how jealously you guard your secrets, I feel it wise not to! I do need to breathe to live, you know."

It was nice to see her charge so excited about their departure the next day, and it seemed that it was making the stubborn woman quite playful and pleasant. Haruka even had mentioned that the brunette had been grinning like a child during sparring that morning. Opening the door to the smith's shop, both women were startled to see Travis speaking with the mocha skinned man. "Goldsmith, Blacksmith." Makoto greeted politely with an incline of her head.

However, the blacksmith stared at her openly, his mouth agape, causing all eyes to stare upon him, the two free persons calling his name. After composing himself, Kalister Indra smiled shakily to Minako, pointedly ignoring the deeply frowning slave at her side. "I uh... Good day, Madam Aino. Forgive me, I just..." Hazel eyes flickered over to the taller woman before returning to her master. "I hadn't realized you gained a slave."

The bordello owner sighed and rolled her eyes dismissively. "Long story." Was her annoyed reply while fishing out her signed notice from the Magistrate, handing it to the smith as Travis excused himself. "I need to arm Makoto for a trip. Axe for chopping, sword, and buckler. She insisted on coming to pick them herself."

"Of course she would..." He mumbled under his breath, handing the paper back before looking at the green eyed woman's general direction. "Alright, come on. Let's get you armed Hens-" The smith turned a vibrant red as the tan female stiffened, clearly angry. "Er.. Slave."

Minako watched as Makoto reluctantly followed the man, stalking after them from a safe distance. Makoto was a cautious person at best, and so if she was wary about the smith, then so was she. As blue eyes watched the tall brunette look over swords, she could hear hushed conversation, Makoto's tone scathing. She only caught what seemed to be the tail end of their discussion, however.

"But, we all thought you were-" Kalister began in a whisper, but found himself cut off.

"Quiet. Not a soul, do you understand me? I'm a slave now, and that's that. Who I was is _dead_. She died that day, so forget what you knew of her." Her irritated charge muttered back sharply.

The smith seemed to deflate, nodding. "Yes, Makoto." He jumped as her hand went to a sword. "No, not that one. It won't feel right. The weight is different than it looks. Here, try this one."

Completely confused and trying to wrap around the confusing chunks of new information on her slave. She seemed to be someone the man knew, possibly respected. Minako was coldly reminded about just how little she really knew about her stubborn employee, about just who was Makoto Kino the person. At long last, the duo returned with the gold-clad slave holding a fair sized axe, a short sword, and a metal rimmed buckler. "How much do I owe you, Kalister?" The businesswoman inquired, reaching for her coin purse.

"Nothing yet. The Magistrate's document means that these are loaned. Upon return, I charge for damages or destroyed items. Until then, I wish you both a good journey."

Slowly nodding, the two women walked out of the workshop, making their way to the stables next for horses. "Well, that was... _unusual._" The smaller woman tentatively supplied.

"I knew him, it's that's what's bothering you."

Ocean hues blinked in shock at the boredly stated admission. It was so under-whelming that she almost was disappointed at how easily the information had been given up. "I uhh... Oh." A question formed on her lips, tumbling out swiftly. "So, who _are_ you? You know. Who are you _really._"

The taller woman halted, the sunlight catching at just the right angle to show just how far she had come since arriving half-starved at the Palace. Her sturdy form was covered in powerful muscles that lay hidden under warmly tanned skin, the tunic cinched by a leather belt at the waist proving her rather remarkable figure, strong, long legs covered by loose trousers, the golden restraints glowing in orange tones. Minako knew scars lay crossing this way and that along her back from horrible beating she had suffered, a clean edged one along her side that seemed to be from a blade, her green eyes both warm and coldly guarded at the same time. It was a wonder of humanity that she had never lost her fire, never let herself be destroyed. "Who am I? You want to know who I am?"

The question was soft, almost hesitant, prompting the blonde to nod carefully, as if afraid of chasing the strong slave away. Makoto took in a deep breath, trying to relax herself before breaking into a huge impish grin. "I'm here to serve, O great Master Minako." She playfully goaded while dropping into a highly exaggerated half-bow as to not drop any of her supplies, laughing at the groan of exasperation from her master.

The blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over the orange dyed corset that covered her lose white shirt, her lower lip in a pout. "You're_ impossible_, Makoto! I swear, you and Haruka could be sisters!"

* * *

><p>The following morning saw Minako sitting at her desk with Rei in the chair beside her, both sipping on tea in companionable silence. She had already gotten into an argument with her busty charge over sleeping furs earlier that morning; Makoto insisted that the whip wielder needed more than two fur blankets as they would be in the mountains, the blonde stubbornly retorted that she didn't get cold easily, and so they had reached an impasse. While she kept her two, the auburn haired escort seemed to think that six was a decent number, which seemed terribly excessive. They had also packed a large number of winter weight clothing, but that was something that the small female didn't argue about. "So, how long will you be away?" Rei finally prodded, her posture worried.<p>

Minako set her cup down, reaching for a sealed document on her desk. "No longer than twenty three days. But... I had this drawn up."

After offering the item to her trusted friend, the former miko took it in her hands, glancing nervously at her boss. "If I don't return or give word by forty days, everything is yours. As of right now, you are the temporary owner of the brothel, but should something happen, and I not make it back..." A grin found it's way onto her lips, absurdly cheery in spite of how serious the topic was. "Then best of luck keeping these girls wrangled. And don't let the Princess paint her room any more tones of pink."

Rei nodded and placed it on the table with her cup, violet hues a bit watery. "I won't, but you be safe. I'll do all I can while you are away, Mina. I promise."

The two women embraced firmly, returning to their tea until Haruka came to inform the bordello owner that the horses were ready. Slowly, she stood and grasped the cloak on the wall peg to follow the guard, making their way to the streets outside to see Makoto checking over the horses. Minako watched as she double checked the riding gear, a brown cloak draped over the saddle of the larger beast already. When the slave turned to spot her master, a smirk played across her lips gesturing to their steeds. "They're ready. I put our supplies on them as well."

"Do we have food?" The blonde questioned, finding a leather satchel thrust upon her.

"Enough for a day or so if rationed. I can hunt more." The gold shackled woman seemed to swell with pride. "And trust me, I am a good hunter."

It was a bit disappointing that the businesswoman realized that they wouldn't be eating Ari's delicious cooking the entire time, but if Makoto was involved with the food on this trip, at least she would eat somewhat well. Placing the satchel over her head, Minako mounted her quarter horse and took up the reins, watching Haruka clasp arms with the busty escort. "You take care of her, got it?"

A nod was exchanged and they embraced, Makoto pulling away to mount her own horse with a deft skill, her brow stern as she checked the sword at her left hip, the axe in the saddle yolk, and the buckler over her packs. When they were deemed satisfactory, she walked her horse towards her master's, the morning sunlight reflecting the restraints to cast a warm glow on her skin, emerald hues curious. "Ready?" Was the simple question.

A small smile tugged at the blonde's lips. "Ready. Let's go."

With utmost ease, the brunette turned the horse and began making her way down the street, leaving her master to catch up a bit less smoothly. Minako couldn't help but notice just how at ease her charge was atop the large horse, how she and the animal appeared to be one regardless of the lazy, one-handed grip she had on her reins. They reached the city gates, and after showing the arming notice from the Magistrate, they were moving across the open fields.

Blue orbs glanced at her companion, taking in the slight ghost of a smile on Makoto's lips. Hopefully, the reunion of the woman with her family would be just as happy as this moment.


End file.
